Familiar Stranger
by KuroiNekoKitto
Summary: Duo can't understand the pain he feels when Heero ignores him. So he leaves planning to never go back. He meets someone that he can't help but feel like he's met before... 1X2 shounen-ai R
1. Lost

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. It's all for my own amusement and for anyone else who enjoys it.

Notes: Yes, stuff happens. Read it if you want to know what happens.

Warning: Shounen-ai, PMSing Heero, eventual 1x2

/_Italics_/ Internal monologue, thoughts and dreams.

* * *

It was a long day at the junk yard and Duo was looking forward to being home. He was hoping that his best friend and former fellow gundam pilot would be willing to accompany him for a beer and small conversation. As he entered his fourth floor apartment he immediately noticed how quiet it was. Not that he wasn't used to it by now, but he was always expecting a little more. As he locked the door behind him and removed his coat, he surveyed the living room for any sign of life. No Heero in sight. Very strange since he had become accustom to Heero typing away on the living room coffee table. For some reason it seemed that Heero took comfort in sitting indian style on the floor while doing whatever it was that he does on his laptop. Duo had always been curious as to what kept Heero attached to that machine for hours on end.

Walking through the apartment's terribly narrow hallway, he passed his own room and the bathroom before he heard the oh so familiar sound of key strokes coming from Heero's room. Seeing as the door was slightly ajar, Duo saw no reason to knock. Heero always made sure to lock his door. Slowly he nudged the door open, sticking his head through the crack.

"Hey Ro," He said with a small smile on his face, hoping that he wouldn't get something thrown at him. Surveying the dark room Duo was unsure if he should enter.

"..." Heero sat still. His muscles tensed and his fingers pausing their feverish motion.

"Heero?" His silence was unnerving. Duo shifted from one foot to another feeling a little uncomfortable but determined to get a response.

"..."

"Umm... So, how was your day?" Desperate for even the teeniest bit of conversation.

"..."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the bar down the street for a beer... Do you even plan on talking to me?"

"..." Again he received no answer.

"What's with you today? You could at least acknowledge that I'm talking to you!" Getting a bit frustrated Duo roughly opened the door as far as it went. Light pouring into the room, he could see clearly that Heero was sitting at his desk with his back towards him. Heero did not budge.

"..."

"COME ON!!! Talk to me!!!" Letting his emotions get the best of him, Duo raised his voice, his fist slamming the door frame. Spinning abruptly, Heero's icy glare was suddenly upon his violet eyed partner sending chills down Duo's spine.

"I don't want to talk," He said coldly.

The anger in Duo's heart was replaced by hurt and confusion, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"... I just want to be left alone," With that Heero turned back to his beloved computer, his typing picking up at a faster pace than before. Duo, taken aback by Heero's request for solitude, stood there dumbfounded.

/_He wants to be left alone? HE wants to be left ALONE?!?!_/ Just then something snapped in the braided man's head. He felt the control slip from his hands. Immediately, a rush of emotions overtook his body. Spinning on his heels, Duo was down the hall and out the door in seconds, snatching up his coat on the way.

/_FINE! You would think for someone that has done everything by themselves for the past god knows how long, he would like some damn company for once. But noooooo, not Heero. Why would he ever require some human interaction? All he needs is his fucking computer_/ Duo decided it was a good idea to take the stairs. Maybe it would help him relax or he'd just tumble to his death. Either scenario was fine with him at this point.

/_Why is he such a jerk? Why am I getting so worked up over this? GOODNESS!!! What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be so upset. Heck! I shouldn't upset at all! It's always been this way_/ He rounded the railing, declining another set of stairs.

/_Always ignoring me and shrugging me off. I'm not going back there. He said he wanted to be alone, and now he can_/ As his thoughts ran wild something set heavily in the pit of Duo's stomach. The idea of leaving Heero and possibly moving out did not settle well in Duo's heart. Exiting his apartment building, he took a sharp right with no particular destination in mind.

/_UGH! What's wrong with me? He's just my best friend... My crappy best friend... Friends come and go but for some reason... It feels so different with Heero. I'm used to a lot of people ignoring me but it hurts so much more when Heero's the one doing it. What am I feeling for him? He's not my boyfriend or husband of anything_/ His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was thinking.

/_No way! No way in hell is this happening!!! I can't be attracted to him like that. I mean, we're both guys. It... It's just not right_/ Lost in his own thoughts, Duo's walk had taken him much further than he expected. Standing at the corner of a very unfamiliar part of the city, the buildings towered over him and the street signs were barely legible.

"You know, you can't choose the one you fall for. It just kindda happens whether you like it or not," Startled, Duo jumped, spinning on his heels to see who the voice was coming from. His eyes landed on a girl that looked about his age and height. Her clothing style was surprisingly similar to his everyday wear. Her hair was fairly long and jet black, pulled into a neat pony tailat the nape of her neck. Her skin was very tan, a caramel tone. He looked at her, confusion clearly written all over his face.

"Do I know you?" Noticing that she was almost flush against him, Duo took a step back /_How could she get this close without me noticing?_/

"Actually, no, you don't know me. As a matter of fact, I don't know you either but I can tell what you're thinking. So, I thought I'd try to help you a little. You don't seem like you're from around here..."She took a second to look him over. "I don't live too far, you can crash at my place and maybe we can chat?" Duo was surprised at her at how friendly she was but shook himself out of it. Looking at his watch, his eyes widened in shock. He had been walking for 2 hours. The buses stopped running about an hour ago and Duo was not about to hike the 2 hours back to his apartment.

/_Man, it is really late and I'm getting pretty tired... She doesn't seem like some crazy killer_/ He turned to her, contemplating if he should take her up on the offer. She just smiled and held out a friendly hand to him. He slowly brought up his own hand to firmly grasp hers.

"My name is Maiti Mei. And you are?" He hesitated for a moment, looking onto her dark brown eyes. Just then he knew he could trust her.

"My name is Duo Maxwell"

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Maxwell. Let's get going, shall we?" Without another word she dragged him down the street, and up a few blocks. As they reached their destination Duo made sure to observe all of his surroundings. Her apartment building looked a little run down with a poor excuse for a door that could barely keep a stray dog out. Once inside, he felt a little better that Maiti secured her own door with a big bolt lock. Taking off her coat, she motioned for Duo to do the same. Maiti moved to the living room where she flopped dramatically on the couch. Her living room consisted of two love seats (both facing each other on opposite sides of the room), a coffee table and a small television that didn't look like it got much use. Surveying the layout, Duo decided to occupy the other couch. After getting comfortable they started to talk.

"Where exactly am I?"

"You're on the outskirts of the city. It's kind of where all the low lifes live," She looked at him as to encourage him to ask another question. He hesitated for a moment then spoke.

"Low lifes? You don't seem very low life to me."

"I'm no angel," She stated flatly.

Duo looked at her uneasily, shifting in his seat a bit. He decided he didn't want to know what she meant by that. After a quiet moment, Duo decided to change the subject.

"Ummm... How were you able to tell what I was thinking?" He stared at her waiting for an answer. She smiled and shook her head.

"Did you know that all your emotions show on your face? In my line of work facial expressions and body language is very important. It's not that hard to see when a guy is having trouble with emotions such as love... So... Would you like to talk about your 'love problem'?" She sat on the floor in front of the couch leaning over the coffee table, putting her elbows to rest there and perching her head in her hands. She looked at him with much excitement and he could tell that she was a nosey person.

"Actually, no, I would rather not," She looked at him blankly and sat back, her hands falling from her face. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him.

"Ya know, I won't force you to talk about it but you're better off letting it out in the open than keeping it inside and having it eat at you. I've seen it happen before and it's not a pretty sight. But just to let'cha know that I'm ready to listen when you want to talk," She slowly stood up and started towards the small hallway.

"You will be sleeping in my room. I do not allow guests to sleep on my couches. And seeing how you don't have anything, you can wear my clothes since you are about my size. Please follow me." Duo was feeling a little guilty at the moment but detached himself from the couch and followed her.

They walked through the door on the far end of the hallway. Duo was greeted by the delightful smell of Vanilla. The only light in the room was from a two windows that allowed the yellow glow of the street lamps to seep in. The windows were decorated with a dark purple velvet curtains and her bed was covered in purple sheets.

Duo couldn't help but notice the way the room explained itself and Maiti so well. Dark and Mysterious; hidden in the shadows almost. She turned to him with a smile that made her face glow. He couldn't help but smile back at her. She casually stepped aside from the door, allowing him full access to the room. Slowly he walked in and made his way to the bed, gliding his hand over it to feel the material. It was silk. Smooth and cool to the touch. He loved it. He loved everything about the room.

"So, would you like to call it a night now? Or would you like to stay up a bit longer?" Duo turned, meeting her eyes for the second time that night. He felt like he knew her somehow. She was so familiar, but Duo couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he replied to her question.

"I think I'll stay up for a while longer..." Duo heistated for a second, "Umm... I think I want to talk now," He looked at her with a bit of embarrassment.

/_Can she help me with this? Can she help me figure out my feelings toward Heero? It's so odd how I feel like she's helped me before_/

Maiti smiled widely and bounced her way to the bed plopping right in the middle. She motioned for him to sit with her, so he did. Instantly she started to ask him questions.

"So, who exactly is this person you may be in love with?"

"Well, I don't actually think it'd be considered love."

"Liar"

He looked at her with a shocked expression, "I run, I hide, but I never lie," he stated flatly, raising an eyebrow at her as to say 'and-that-is-not-a-lie'.

"Ooo, you have your own motto. Very cool! But we're getting off topic. What's this person's name? Where are they from? How did you meet them? And when did you start to realize you had feelings for this person?" It seemed that all her questions had been practiced over and over again till they had etched themselves into her brain. They came out fluently as if it was her first language, almost premeditated.

Duo hesitated for a moment then answered, "His name is Heero Yuy. He is from L1… I actually shot him in the beginning of the war. Everything just happened so fast and I wasn't sure if he was my enemy or not. So I guess that would be how we met."

She looked at him for a second, then her expression changed a bit. A very slight change but still noticeable. He wasn't sure if it was a bad sign or not. She started to speak, "Wait... He?" He had forgotten to mention that little issue. At this he shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Well... Yes... That's half of the problem"

"SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE!!! There aren't many gay people out here," Maiti inched closer to him as if he were some strange animal she had never seen before. Duo began to feel a little nervous and backing away a bit.

"So, when did you realize you love him?"

This caught Duo off guard sending him into sputter mode, "W-w-what?!?!. I-I-I don't love him!!! I don't even think I'm gay!" Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Maiti patted him on the head, "It's okay to be in denial for now" she said calmly, smiling at him.

At her statement it seemed that Duo's eyes would have popped out had that not been physically impossible. Turning many shades of red, Duo sputtered as if he had lost all words to describe how impossible it was for him to be in denial. Of course one of the greatest gundam pilots could never be in denial... Or could he?

"DENIAL?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING IN LOVE WITH SUCH A F-FOUL BEING!!?" He screeched at her with fury beyond measure. He was so set off that Maiti could literally see smoke coming from his head.

"I know you really don't mean that. You must think that it's totally normal for you to feel such things for someone close to you... But have you ever felt the same for anyone else you know?" She looked at him as if telling him not to give a hasty answer, but to think about what she said, taking into consideration all the other people he sees in his everyday life.

The doorbell rang long and loud, causing Duo to jump from his spot on the bed. Maiti quickly ran out of the room to answer the door.

/_Is she right? ... I mean... Do I really have feelings for Heero that I have for no one else? ... Quatre has always been a good friend to me but I don't get butterflies in my stomach when he's around. He doesn't cause chills down my spine when I catch his eye. Wufei is oddly frightening and does cause butterflies and chills... But that's probably because every time I seen him he's wielding his fucking Chinese sword at me. Only other person is Trowa... But when he's around there's not really anything; maybe because he's almost always with Quatre and never talks to me. All the girl are out of the question cause they're all annoying and make me want to hop into Death Scythe and just slice all their heads off...... I guess it really is different with Heero. Even though he's a self absorbed little jerk, I can't help but want to always be with him. There's just something about him that makes me want to just be held in his arms forever... Wait a minute! What am I thinking?!?! I'm not supposed to like him that way. He's just a friend to me... I think... Oh goodness_/

Duo suddenly paled dramatically. Could he really have fallen in love with his stone-faced friend? How could these feelings he felt pass through to his heart without him even noticing? Was there anyway to get rid of what he felt for Heero?... He hoped all of this was a nightmare, and that he would wake up any second and all of this would be gone. He never in a million years would have thought he'd be dealing with a situation like the one he was in now.

"My dear little Duo... You look so confused. Did everything I say finally sink in? Have you finally realized your attraction to your friend?" Maiti stayed leaning against the doorframe. She knew when she left the room that his mind would start to wander. Her warm eyes steadied on him. She could see a faint blush upon his face as he nodded slightly.

"Well, I guess that's enough for today... Don't want ya having an emotional break down on the first night. Nighty night Duo," She smoothly walked over to him and placed a petal soft kiss on his forehead that brought back more familiar senses to Duo. Soon after she had left the room, Duo changed into the clothes she had set out for him and layed on the bed. Not too long after he started to feel himself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

~End Part 1~

* * *

Okay, totally revamped from the original. I felt like it needed more detail and better story. I couldn't change as much as I wanted because it would have thrown everything off, but I tried my best. Hope you all liked it and I am currently working on the second chapter again ^ ^ Thank you all!


	2. Dreaming of you tonight

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. It's all for my own amusement and for anyone else who enjoys it.

Notes: Yes, stuff happens. Read it if you want to know what happens.

Warning: Shounen-ai, PMSing Heero, eventual 1x2

/_Italics_/ Internal monologue, thoughts and dreams

Please note that this whole chapter is a dream.

**

* * *

**

/_A sheet of darkness was all that was visible. Only the rustle of fabric and the tapping of feet could be heard. Slowly his eyes opened to be greeted by harsh beams of sunlight pouring through a large window on the far end of the room. Turning to his side Duo pulled the thin blanket over his petite frame. The tapping of small-heeled shoes grew louder as someone approached his somewhat sleeping form. _

_"Duo?... Duo dear?... Are you awake yet? Everyone is waiting for you," a feminine voice called to him from the other side of his sheet. A slender hand was placed upon his small shoulder and shook him slightly to ensure that he was woken. _

_"Mnnmnmnmmnnnn... Hn..." Was all that she received from him before he rolled over and covered his head with the blanket. _

_Sighing she put her hands on her hips, like a mother would do, and decided to give him one more warning before she pulled out the heavy artillery. _

_"Duo... I'm going to count to 3, and if you're not out of that bed by the time I get to three, you're gunna really regret it. I'm showing no mercy today," She knew her threats would do nothing, but it still didn't hurt to try. He responded with a twist of the blanket and a grunt. _

_"Okey dokey... You're askin' for it... 1... 2..." She paused for a second to see if he'd change his mind at the last m__oment. Receiving no such indication of doing so, she shouted, "THREE!!!!" then attacked. Her fingers became busy poking his sides, back and neck area through to thin blanket. He squeaked and frantically tried to untangle himself and escape her reach. Partially completing his task he managed to get off the bed and away from her, but the blanket was tangled around one of his ankles. With a yelp he fell to the floor like a sack of bricks. _

_Now lying partially on his bed, the woman started to giggle at the sight before her. It's not every day she was able to see Duo Maxwell fall on his ass. Her soft laughter echoed through the empty room. _

_"Come on Duo. Get up! Everyone's waiting for you!" She slid off his bed and walked over to help him up. He looked at her with a bit of confusion in his eyes as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall into another room where he saw a tux hanging oddly in front of one of those room dividers. Maybe he had some big speech he forgot about? Or perhaps he was going on a hot date with a beautiful woman?_

_"Um... Exactly why are they waiting for me?" _

_"Why, I can't believe you've forgotten what day it is!" She stopped walking and looked at him with disbelief. _

_"I can't believe you, of all people, forgot what today is! You've been planning it for months!" She let go of his arm and stood there staring at him. _

_"Will you stop staring at me and tell me what the fuck today is!!!" He started to get irritated at not knowing what was going on and being accused of forgetting something that he never knew about in the first place. _

_"Why, Duo... It's your wedding day," He stared at her with an expression of pure horror upon his face. _

_"I'M GETTING M-M-MARRIED?!?!?!" His screech echoed through the hall and the young woman winced. _

_"Yes... Now stop being a drama queen. We don't have much time! I doubt Mister Yuy is going to wait much longer before he decides to come over here and drag you out by your braid as if he were a cave man," The woman chuckled at her own joke. Duo sported a dumbfounded expression upon his face. _

_"Umm... Mister Yuy?... As in Heero Yuy?" He asked without attempting to stop the young woman from trying to dress him herself. _

_"Yes... Your Fiancé," She stopped to look at him and everything went black again_ /

~End Part 2~

**

* * *

**

I really suck at dream sequences, so I'm really sorry if that part of it was bad ^ ^;; I tried my best.


	3. Advice

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. It's all for my own amusement and for anyone else who enjoys it.

Notes: Yes, stuff happens. Read it if you want to know what happens.

Warning: Shounen-ai, PMSing Heero, eventual 1x2

/_Italics_/ Internal monologue, thoughts and dreams

With a start, Duo jolted upright in bed. His breathing heavy and his skin damp. Taking a second to survey his surroundings, Duo confirmed that it all was in fact a dream. He was still in Maiti's room, shadows dancing along the wall as the slightly opened windows allowed the night breeze to move the curtains. Looking at his hands, he could not stop shaking.

/_What the hell was that all about?/_ He wondered. Contemplating the meaning of his dream, Duo sat on the bed a little longer. His body trembling /_This can't be happening.../_

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Duo's feet dangled for a minute before touching the soft rugged floor. His mind running a mile a minute, he knew it was going to take a while for him to go back to sleep. He glanced at the digital clock on the bed side table. It's 3AM. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and stood up, slowly making his way to the door. Cautiously Duo grabbed the knob, hoping that the door wouldn't squeak as he slowly opened it.

He poked his head out into the hall. Barely able to see two inches in front of him, he proceeded to leave the room, sliding his hand along the walls to guide him. Lucky for him, Maiti didn't have much furniture or hanging pictures. As he reached the end of the hall he was glad to see that the one window in the living room allowed for enough moonlight to shine through and guide his way to the kitchen.

A melodic purring was all that could be heard in the tiny apartment as Maiti lay sprawled on the couch, her arms and legs draped over the edges. Duo smiled a little, admiring how she resembled a very contented cat.

He continued his way to the kitchen quietly, not sure if Maiti was a light sleeper. After a few minutes of rummaging, Duo was finally able to locate the cups and poured himself some water. Drinking rapidly, he felt better. His skin cooled and his mind was a little less jumbled and bothered by his dream. As he rinsed off his cup to paused for a second, contemplating if he should bother trying to go back to sleep, risking another unnerving dream.

Duo's dream marriage to Heero was more of a shock to him than anything else.

/_That dream came out of nowhere. Why now? Is it because of Maiti?... She knows more than she's leading on. I need to figure this out_/ With that, he slowly made his way back to the bedroom. Closing the door, he surveyed the room, not really sure what to think at the moment. He looked at the bed, disheveled. Sighing he walked over to the bedside. Closing his eyes, Duo allowed his body to fall forward, landing on the soft mattress.

He had been tossing and turning for about an hour before he was finally able to sleep.

The morning light poured through the bedroom windows, landing harshly on Duo's face. Blinking a few times, he grumbled, knowing he had not gotten enough sleep and that he wouldn't be able to sleep again anytime soon. Hearing movement in the room, he glances in the direction of the door. Maiti stood there, looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"That's a very interesting way to sleep," She said noting how Duo's body was still sideways across the bed, sheets circled just around his midsection.

With a groggy smile he laughed a little, "Yea, it was a bit of a tough night."

"Why don't you untangle yourself and I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast. You like eggs, right?"

"Yea yea, eggs are fine. I'll be there in a minute," Waving his hand at her as she exited the room. Once he heard a soft click indicating the door was closed he started to move from his position on the bed. He stood, detaching himself from the blanket, throwing it back on the bed. He wasn't very keen of making his bed in the morning and to him it hadn't really felt like he was in a stranger's house. Rubbing his eyes he shuffled his way to the bathroom.

Hearing Duo's movement Maiti shouted down the hall, "There should be an extra unopened tooth brush under the sink you can use!" She continued her cooking.

Nodding to himself, Duo proceeded to locate the tooth brush and finish washing up. Obviously not having any other clothes, he changed back into his previous night's attire.

More awakened by his morning routine, he finally made his way to the kitchen where the delightful smell of omelets, hash browns and orange juice greeted him.

"Wow that smells really great. I usually don't eat breakfast because I don't have time and Heero refuses to make extra for me. He says I need to wake up earlier and make it my damn self," His mood darkened slightly at his own mention of Heero, shoulders dropping a bit.

"Don't dwell on the negative! It's a beautiful day and you have yummy food, enjoy it!" She smiled widely, placing two plates on the table as she sat down, motioning for him to follow suit.

Taking his seat next to her, they both enjoyed a nice breakfast in quite until Maiti decided to speak up.

"So, care to explain what happened last night?"

Duo stilled, glass half way to his lips. He hadn't really expected her to ask. With a sigh he shook his head, placing the cup on the table.

"I just had a really odd dream after all our talking last night. I don't know what to make of it. I was engaged and about to marry Heero. I just don't get why I would love him if he just makes me so mad!"

"The people you love the most often cause you the most stress, be it good or bad. He may seem like a cold hearted bastard to you right now but I'm sure that there's something else going on with him. Maybe he's struggling with his own feelings too," She stated as they finished off their breakfast. Duo was silent, contemplating if what she said could actually be true.

/_Maybe I'm not giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she's right_/ He sat still staring at his plate for a few moments before Maiti scooped it up, as well as her own, to carry them to the sink where she proceeded to clean them.

"What do you think I should do?" If she had turned around and seen the pathetic puppy dog face Duo was sporting, it would have broke her heart. She was a sucker for a man in need... Especially a gay one.

"I suggest you start with little things. They to get him to open up to you and don't go out of your mind if he doesn't take too kind to it. Eventually he will tell you what's going on and things will just fall into place after that," She heard some rusting behind her as she finished washing the dishes. As she turned around she was face to face with Duo. A second later, to her surprise, he was hugging her.

"Thank you..." Was all her could mutter at the moment.

She smiled and hugged him back, "I think it's about time you head back to try to sort things out." As they detached from each other, she made her way over to the refrigerator where she had a memo pad hanging on the door. She grabbed the pen that was attached, jotting a few numbers and ripped off a sheet of paper handing it to Duo.

"Here's my number. If you ever need any more advice or things are getting to be too much and you need an escape or a place for the night, don't be afraid to call."

Duo smiled widely knowing that he'd be calling her soon. He felt good knowing that he had someone to talk to that was so close and bias to his situation. As he grabbed the paper and shoved it in his pants pocket, he gave her another quick hug.

Heading out the door he glanced at his watch. The afternoon was near. Why did it feel like he had something else he was supposed to be doing? Now that he thought about it...

/_Shit! I forgot I have to work today!_/ He dashed out the building into the busy streets, hailing a cab and heading straight to the junk yard.

~End Part 3~

Oh goodness! It felt like this took forever to get through but I did it and I hope that everyone enjoys it ^ ^


	4. The Morning After

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. It's all for my own amusement and for anyone else who enjoys it.

Notes: Yes, stuff happens. Read it if you want to know what happens.

Warning: Shounen-ai, PMSing Heero, eventual 1x2

/_Italics_/ Internal monologue, thoughts and dreams

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to call you for the past 2 hours. I even called the apartment! Heero picked up and told me you left and didn't come back home last night. I was about to file a missing persons report!!!" Hilde was furious with Duo at this point. She was always a worry wart when it came to him and sometimes it was scary. It always seemed like she wanted to murder someone every time she thought things were going wrong with him. The way she flailed her arms about, shouting as if he weren't right in front of her.

"I'm sorry Hilde it was a rough night. Too much to explain right now. At least you know that I'm alive and not lying in some gutter on another colony... So if you'll excuse me, I think it'd be best if I got to doing my job," He hoped that she would just let it be since he really did have a lot of work to do.

"Oh no you don't little missy!" He should have known better. She stood in front of him, crossing her arms as she tried her best to look intimidating by puffing out her chest and furrowing her brows.

"I want an explanation and I want it now! How dare you waltz in here this late, having me go crazy and act like it's not a big deal! I have a business to run here and you're one of my workers, so you better get your ass in my office before I go Wufei on you." She glared at him the best she could but it could never be as threatening as Heero's. He sighed knowing this was not going to end until he told her all the details of what was going on.

He glanced around noticing that all eyes were focused on them.

"Ok ok. Could you stop making such a big scene?" He huffed and walked past her down the hall entering her office all the way at the end. Why she chose it to be so far, he'll never know.

Hilde on his heels entered the office. She stopped for a moment then turned back around, sticking her head into the hall and yelling, "GET BACK TO WORK!!" Soon after, Duo could hear his co-workers rustling paper work and starting up machinery. Hilde closed her office door just incase someone decided to be nosey.

After making themselves comfortable, Duo proceeded to spill everything. From getting home last night to the dream to arriving at work that morning. The whole while, Hilde's face showed no expression. After he was done talking he sat back waiting, wondering what her reaction would be.

"So... Let me get this straight. You and Heero had a one sided fight, you ran off like a little girl and ended up staying with some stranger that you feel like you're met before. You two talked and she made you realize your undying love for Heero. You had a weird ass dream and left her house this morning and came straight here… Did I miss anything?" She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I think you have the main idea of everything that went down... And I did not run off like a little girl!" Duo huffed at her. That wasn't exactly the picture he wanted her to get from all that. Hilde took a few more moments to think about the story.

"Duo, if I didn't know you better, I would say you were lying. But since I know you're not, I would have to say that you my friend had one heck of a night. Have you talked to Heero about any of this yet?"

"What part of I came straight here did you not understand? No, I forgot my cell phone when I left the apartment last night. I don't even think I want to tell him what happened. Honestly I don't think he'd even want to hear it," Duo's brows furrowed, a little hurt at knowing that Heero probably had no problem with him being gone all night and not having a clue what had happened.

"I think you should tell him anyway," Hilde gave him a mischievous smirk.

His eyes widened, "I think that's a very very bad idea! I don't even know if he's homophobic! He might just kick my ass Hilde. Are you crazy?" He spat.

"Ok ok! Calm down there tiger! Rawr, no need to get hostile little missy!" She was amused by his little outburst. Deciding that she had pried enough, she stood from her chair.

"I'll leave you alone about your crush for now. You need to get to work. I want you staying late to make up your hours," Damn she was tough. Hilde shuffled her way to the door, opening it for Duo as he exited her office. He had a feeling this day was not going to end well.

* * *

It was pretty dark when Duo finally escaped from work. Duo endured a whole day of teasing from the guys that were sneaky enough to ease drop on his conversation with Hilde without them noticing. During the day Duo was able to sneak into Hilde's office and make a quick call to Maiti. He had asked her to stop by once his shift was over so that he could talk to her a little more before he went home.

Duo scanned the area for a moment before his eyes landed on her advancing figure. He smiled as she came into better view.

As she came to stand in front of him she smiled widely.

"Had a lovely day?"

"You have no idea how painful today has been," He groaned. Maiti giggled a little.

"Well, do you live far? I'll walk you home and you can tell me all about it on the way," She said as she linked her arm with his. Duo smiled and started to walk slowly in the direction of his apartment building.

On their stroll Duo told Maiti about the conversation with Hilde and the taunting he endured from his co-workers. He was still amazed at how comfortable he was with Maiti. He could tell her anything without having to worry.

The walk had taken 3 times longer than it would have any normal day.

With the way Maiti and Duo had been laughing and playfully shoving, anyone would have thought they'd known each other for years if they had seen them. As the walked arm in arm up to his building they faced one another.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here to let me vent"

"No problem. I said you could call me if you needed to escape and I think this is considered one" She proceeded to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Duo waved as she departed. Once she was out of sight, he entered his building. Little did he know Heero was watching from their apartment.

The next few weeks had passed and neither Duo nor Heero said a word to each other. Duo was afraid that if he spoke to Heero, he might just end up spilling the beans. He had come to terms with his love for him, with Maiti's help of course. Though it didn't seem like it, it really did hurt Duo to be so withdrawn from Heero. He made sure to never make eye contact because if he did, he knew it would all be over. Heero found that he missed Duo. He missed the attention he had become accustom to.

Every other day Duo walked home with Maiti and Heero had started to find it absolutely infuriating. Who was she and what had she done to deserve so much of Duo's attention? That attention belonged to him! Thoughts of Duo and this new women being involved romantically began running through his head. Heero felt an odd tug at his heart. He needed to find out where she came from and eliminate her.

~End Part 4~

* * *

I am absolutely engulfed in this story right now. I'm sorry to anyone that is looking forward to the new chapter of 'Let You Know'. Hope you enjoy this chapter though. I feel like Heero should go a little nuts, so keep tuned!

OH! And I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! Keep 'em comin'!


End file.
